


Marry...?

by Four_Four



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Four/pseuds/Four_Four
Summary: John Stilinski was going to have a heart attack, definitely he was going to have a heart attack.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 479





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on Wattpad under the user @ 4-Four, and on AO3, and nowhere else.
> 
> Forgive my bad English, I'm still learning.
> 
> I'll post another chapter, just not today, maybe tomorrow or next week.
> 
> Good reading!

The day of the youngest sheriff in Beacon Hills definitely got off to a good start, his wife, Claudia Stilinski woke up — happily saying it was the first day of school for her only and precious son, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles, or Sti as John called him, was her little baby, her curious and hyperactive little boy, now 4 years old.

The question was, did John really need to let his precious baby go to class?

Of course not, if the sheriff could, he would keep Stiles locked in a high-security safe, he was a father after all, he wanted Stiles never to know the evils of the world, he preferred that his little boy always be small, always dependent on him.

This was not going to be possible.

Stiles was extremely curious and intelligent for his age, and what better to discover new things than school?

“LOOK DAD LOOK.” The boy with brown hair strode down the stairs, Batman's backpack frantically shook. The little boy in the red sweatshirt smiled happily, some teeth were missing, Claudia laughed at the boy's joy, John couldn't help thinking that this was one of the happiest days of Stiles' short life. John smiled.

“Come on big man, your first day of school can't wait.” Stiles clapped his hands excitedly and pulled his father by the hand.

“Come on daddy, come on daddy. Bye mom.” the little boy waved still trying to pull his father by the hand, the sheriff laughed and sent a kiss to the wife who laughed loudly.

***

“You know, don't you, Stiles? Do not make a mess, do not fight with anyone and share the school toys…” the officer repeated for the fourth time in a row, the boy in the red cap looked at his father with a frown.

“I know daddy, you already told me that a millionmooooooooooo many times…” the boy lengthened the number. “And I'm a very well behaved boy.“ replied rolling his eyes, John wondered with whom the son had learned these acts.

“I'll come and pick you up later, your mother left food on your lunch…”John was interrupted by a little boy with a crooked chin calling his son to play. “... children, never listen to what I say.” The man muttered.

***

John was waiting for his son in front of the school with his smiling wife at his side, the son was coming towards him with an extremely beautiful toothless smile. Beside him, a big, sullen boy, he seems to be at least twice the age of the children at school.

“Mommy…” the boy screams and runs to his parents with the big one in pursuit. “This is Derek Mom, and we're getting married.”Stiles tells happily and Claudia laughs while John chokes.

“Marry...? But aren't you too young to get married?” asks seeing the son deny.”And isn't that child delinquent too old?” The sheriff looked at the dark boy in dark denim jackets.

“Derek has all this daddy…”the boy holds up five fingers, John almost has a breakdown, that monstrously big and frowning child was 5 years old?

John ran his hands over his face, he was definitely going to have a heart attack, yes, he was going to have a heart attack.

“And do you like him dear?” Asked Claudia sweetly.

“Yes, isn't he cute, Mommy?” Asked Stiles, squeezing Derek's big cheeks, the dark boy with red cheeks to soon receive an innocent kiss on the lips.

Yes, John Stilinski was going to have a heart attack before he was 40, he would definitely have a heart attack.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that I was very, very surprised to see this whole reception with my story.  
> That was amazing, you really are awesome!
> 
> Well, English isn’t my native language, so please, make sure you spot the mistakes.
> 
> Good reading!

Stiles looked at the gigantic immensity in front of him, his big brown eyes shone frantically, that was heaven.

The slide was gigantic, much bigger than the one near the playground, and they had three, THREE, litter boxes, the little boy looked everywhere, frantically, where could he go first?

Maybe the swings, or the slide, or the seesaw, or the litter box, or the spinner, he had so many options that he didn't know where to go. The little boy crossed his arms in frustration, he loved to go down the slide, but he also liked to build castles, that was an important decision that he needed to decide, very, very seriously.

Finally, Stiles went to the sandbox, where a group of boys his age played to build a castle with a red bucket, he loved red, Stiles opened his eyes wide when he saw the boy dressed in a mini suit throwing sand at another boy big guy.

The boy was very, very, very cute, Stiles loved cute things, like his plush Batman doll, he also loved Batman, and the boy in the sandbox also looked like Batman, he was big, and he wore black, and he had a frown even when his lips pouted.

Stiles took his hands in his mouth in shock, when he saw the boy in the suit throw the sand shovel at the big boy, a boy who inflated his cheeks and his eyes filled with fat tears, that was what Dad called "crazy" ".

"You are a silly Hale." the boy in the suit shouted angrily. Stiles sighed through his nose, NO, he liked the big boy, and they didn't even know each other, did he like Batman, or Superman, or did he want to be friends with Stiles?

"YOU." Stiles shouted, pointing at the blond boy. - It's a dileenquent, the police will arrest you and you will be imprisoned forever.

"The police are not going to arrest me." the boy replied, lifting his nose in the air.

"Yes, my dad is the sheriff, I'm going to ask him to arrest you." technically speaking, dad had taught Stiles that -Stiles is not because you are the sheriff's son that you can tell everyone I’m going to arrest them.- The blond boy widened his eyes funny, his big blue eyes filling with tears , he turned and ran, crying because he didn't want to go to jail.

Stiles chuckled and turned to the big boy who was looking at him with amazed green eyes.

“Your eyes are green, I like green, but I like red more, do you like red? What's your name? I bet it's Bruce, you look like Batman, I like Batman, do you like him? My name is Stiles, in fact my name is not Stiles, but I can't speak my real name, so mommy calls me Stiles… ”the smaller boy stopped talking and watched the other, who was watching him with wide eyes.

"You protected me.” he said after a moment of silence, in which Stiles was catching his breath.

"Yes, Dad said that dileenquent are not legal, so I protected you." Stiles controlled himself, this was his possible new friend, he had to talk a little less.

"Mom said that whoever protects is married." the boy Stiles still didn’t know his name got up, he was very, very tall, maybe he was the size of daddy, but no, daddy was the tallest man in the whole world. "Are we married?" the boy asked, very confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course not your fool." Stiles put his hands on his hips. “Mom said that to really get married you have to be friends first, and know the name, what's your name? You’re not called Bruce, are you? ” Stiles asked hopefully.

"My name is Derek.” the boy offered timidly, with red cheeks.

"Now we can get married, I already know your name and you are my friend." Stiles took Derek's hand and pulled him onto the slide, he was already tired of sand.

And he couldn't wait to tell mom that he was getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!!


End file.
